gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Citizens United Negating Technology
Citizens United Negating Technology For Life And People's Safety, also abbreviated as CUNTFLAPS, is a Liberty City-based organization first featured in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Description CUNTFLAPS's primary objective is to deter the use of the Internet (flat out asking to "keep off the Internet"), and is most visible through advertisements, with billboards advising people to remove the "balls" of their computer mouse, as well as radio advertising for certain radio stations (i.e. Lips 106) that exaggerates the dangers of the Internet; these advertising include claims that 9 out of 10 children are preyed upon by perverts, sickos, pedophiles, and "society at large", as well as the possibility of youngsters acquiring dangerous skills from the Internet, like the production of mace or the construction of nuclear bombs. CUNTFLAPS even goes on to accuse the Internet of breaking families apart, when the very ad that shows one such family was really splitting up due to a domestic dispute between husband and wife. CUNTFLAPS' existence in the game is likely a reaction to overprotective watchdogs that accuse video games, television and the Internet of influencing young minds to perform violent or perverse acts. In addition, the inclusion of CUNTFLAPS was more significant after Rockstar North was embroiled in the Hot Coffee controversy a few months before GTA Liberty City Stories was released, which saw lawmakers and critics lashing out at the developer and pressuring for the tightening of video game classification. The mention of one "Jack" in a CUNTFLAPS advertising, who appears to be a pedophile that arranges through the Internet to personally meet a young boy, is also a likely jab at Jack Thompson, a prominently vocal critic of the GTA series. Citizens United Negating Technology is referenced again in a Weazel News report in Grand Theft Auto IV, pushing to have ilovetoblow.org blocked as it is accused of influencing visitors to become homosexuals and giving woman unhealthy expectations of the size of a man's penis. Ads The following are transcribed from radio ads from Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. 'Ad 1 (Head Radio)' (Shattering sounds) Woman: I hate you, get out! Man: Oh yeah? Then let me tell our son I'm moving out. Ryan! (opens the door) What the hell is this?! Ryan: It's a face...(coughs) Man: That's a bomb! Where did you learn how to make this? Ryan: (coughs; crying) I learned it on the Internet! Male announcer: Broken families begin in one place: the Internet. Don't get into a traffic accident on the information super highway, keep your family together. Keep off the Internet. This message's brought to you by Citizens United Negating Technology For Life And People's Safety. 'Ad 2 (Head Radio)' Woman: Tommy, who is that naked man in your room? Tommy: That's Jack, he's my new friend that I met on the Internet. Male announcer: The Internet may appear like the future, but it's really a cyberoptic predator's playground. 9 out of 10 children who get on the Internet are preyed upon by perverts, sickos, and society at large. This message's brought to you by Citizens United Negating Technology For Life And People's Safety. 'Ad 3 (Lips 106)' Man: Hey, Jack, you have a second? Jack: Sure. Man: Take a look at these pictures of this hot little slut that I downloaded from the Internet, look at that funky treasure trail she's got going on! I'd follow that baby all the way downtown if you know what I'm talkin' about. Jack: Oh my God, that's my daughter, Karen! Man: Yeah! Male announcer: The Internet may appear new and fun, but it's really a porn highway to hell. If your children want to get on the Internet, don't let them. It's only a matter of time before they get sucked into a vortex of shame, drugs, and pornography from which they'll never recover. The Internet: It's just not worth it. This message's brought to you by Citizens United Negating Technology For Life And People's Safety. 'Ad 4 (Lips 106 and Liberty City Free Radio)' Man: Joshua, what are you doing in here? Is that a nuclear bomb?! Where did you learn how to make this?! Joshua: I found out how on the Internet! Ha, I'm finally gonna show that bitch teacher Mrs. Henderson a thing or two about physics! Male announcer: The Internet may appear like it's full of information, but most of it's the wrong kind of information, like how to pick locks, steal calls from payphones, and suffocate classmates. Keep off the Internet! This message's brought to you by Citizens United Negating Technology For Life And People's Safety. See also * Citizens Raging Against Phones (CRAP), a similar organization in Grand Theft Auto III lobbying to ban the use of phones in Liberty City. * Citizens Understand Medieval Games Undermine Loving Parents (CUMGULP), a similar organization in Grand Theft Auto IV lobbying to ban video games in Liberty City. External link *Official citizens United Negating Technology website for GTA Liberty City Stories de:Citizens United Negating Technology es:Citizens United Negating Technology pt:Citizens United Negating Technology pl:Citizens United Negating Technology For Life And People's Safety Category:Organizations